RJ's The Amazing Race Seasons Wiki
RJ's The Amazing Race image:TAR_New_Logo.jpg '' '' RJ's The Amazing Race is a Tengaged Group game series based on the TV show "The Amazing Race". Tengaged users travel around the world from the comforts of their own homes solving clues along the way to get to each destination. The 1st team to cross the Finish Line would win RJ's The Amazing Race. Each season features 11 or 12 teams of 1 who are Tengaged Members. Throughout the seasons there has been many different twists, unexpected results and of course, amazing teams! RJ's The Amazing Race Special Editions Below is a table of RJ's The Amazing Race seasons that were unique. Clues Throughout the entire race the teams encounter several different types of clues including- Route Infos image:Route Info Mini.png - A Route Info clue is generally a hint to where the teams have to go to next. To receive their next clue the must mail back the correct destination. Roadblocks image:Roadblock Mini.png - A task that Ryan likes to make everyone wait an eternity for. Detours image:Detour Mini.png - A Detour is a choice between 2 tasks each with their own pros and cons. The tasks are generally 2 online games that can be found on Tengaged. Teams are required to provide evidence to receive their next clue. The evidence is generally a screen shot. Speed Bumps image:Speed Bump Mini.png - A Speed Bump is a task for only the team that checked into a Pit Stop last but were not eliminated. The Speed Bump task could be anything from an anagram to pouring 100 buckets of water! Road Works image:Road Works Mini.png - A Road Works is for a team that checked-in last but were not eliminated. The Road Works is where the team that was saved from elimination must choose an eliminated team to take their position for the next leg of the race so they can "repair" themselves and come back fighting, if their chosen team survives for them! No-Entries image:No-Entry Mini.png - A No-Entry is an Immunity Item. If a team checks-in and they feel they could be eliminated they just use their No-Entry Immunity and they will defiantly be safe. If they are last and they use their No-Entry and stay in the race then the team with the next slowest time is eliminated! Once they use it, it's gone even if they were not last! Roundabouts image:Roundabout Mini.png - A Roundabout is 1 challenge with 2 parts in which 1 member of the team needs to complete the first half and the other needs to complete the other half. This will only appear when teams are in Teams of 2! Fork In The Roads image:Fork In Road.png - A Fork In The Road is where 1 team member completes 1 set of Route Info clues and the other completes the other set of Route Info clues Fast Forwards image:Fast Forward Mini.png - A Fast Forward is a task in which the 1st team to complete it gets to head directly to the next Pit Stop. The Fast Forward task generally makes the participants have to work out where the Pit Stop is from a picture, however, the picture has zoomed up on part of the Pit Stop location Intersections image:Intersection Mini.png- An Intersection is where 2 teams come together as 1 team for a period of time during the leg Hazard image:Hazard Mini.png - A Hazard is a task for the team who departs last on Leg 2. The Hazard affects the team on every leg they are in the race. The Hazard adds an extra level of difficulty to the Roadblock for that team. Yields image:Yield Mini.png - A Yield allows one team to force another team to get 10 minutes added to their overall time. U-Turns image:U-Turn Mini.png - A U-Turn allows one team to force another team to complete both sides of the Detour. U-Turns only appear after Detours. Diversion image:Diversion Mini.png - A Diversion allows one team to force another team to head to a different location and back again before continuing. TEAMS ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO USE EITHER 1 YIELD OR U-TURN. Pit Stops image:Pit Stop Mini.png - At the end of each leg there is a Pit Stop. The 1st team to arrive may win a prize while the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Teams are forced to stop here until the beginning of the next leg of the race. Penalties Breaking rules or failure to complete challenges will result in penalties. Below is a list of Penalties. *A Route Info Task is when a challenge of some form is generally involved instead of the normal Route Info Clue. Throughout the Wikias they are known as Additional Tasks Season Twists RJ's The Amazing Race has featured many different twists throughout the seasons. Below are the list of the different Twists. RJ's The Amazing Race Season Summaries Below is a table with a summary of each season of RJ's The Amazing Race. Category:Browse